Cruelty
by Kalli
Summary: When detective Kagome Higurashi takes on the case of trying to catch a mad serial killer who hurt her brother, she is assigned an ex-prisoner bodyguard by the name of Inuyasha, but he isn't all that he seems to be. IKag SM and other pairings.


Hiya! This is my 3rd Inuyasha fic, so enjoy!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (violence, sexual humor, and cursing.) Rating might change, but it's unlikely at this point.  
  
Genre: Mystery/Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Main Pairings: I/Kag, S/M  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
#$P.O.V. change#$  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, plot, etc. They all belong to the incredibly talented Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Key and disclaimer apply to every chapter.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
Cruelty- Chapter 1  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It was a peaceful neighborhood, with the summer air settling over the afternoon, making the children come out and play happily, without a care in the world.  
  
In one yard, a young boy of about 11 ran around playing in the sprinkler with his friends. His brown hair flopped around, covering his eyes, making him run wildly all over the place, grinning madly.  
  
His friends dodged out of the way, laughing at the spectacle. His mother watched happily from the porch, where she was scooping out ice cream for the young children.  
  
It was a picture-perfect scene. But nothing good seems to last forever..........  
  
As the children played, a large black car with tinted windows and no license plate on the back slowly drove up, seemingly waiting for the opportune moment.  
  
It remained parked for about an hour while the children played, and the man inside the car tapped the steering wheel impatiently.  
  
Then, as the kids were kicking around a ball, it bounced off the porch and slowly rolled towards the middle of the street.  
  
The man smiled sadistically and restarted the car, then slowly started moving forward towards where the ball lay.  
  
Just as he had predicted, the young boy started towards the street, with his mother watching carefully.  
  
The boy stopped and waited for the car to go by, but the man gave a wave, telling the boy to go on across.  
  
The boy smiled and nodded in thanks, and went to get the ball, but right as he was about to pick it up, the man pushed the car into drive and slammed down on the gas, making the car forcefully roll over the boy with a sickening crunch underneath the wheels.  
  
The man in the car kept on speeding through the neighborhood, watching the frantic scene play out behind him with a feeling of pleasure.  
  
Inside the car, the man chuckled cruelly to himself. He had successfully killed another weak human.

.

.  
A few days later  
.

.  
A young woman in her 20's sat beside the young boy's hospital bed, holding his hand carefully.  
  
Then a small head peaked in from the doorway. "Miss Kagome?"  
  
Kagome turned her head. "Hello, Rin. How are you?"  
  
Rin smiled slightly. "I'm fine. Is Souta gonna get better?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, he's gonna be okay. Fortunately, it was just his legs that got run over. He'll have to be in a wheelchair for quite a while until he can walk on his own again, but at least he'll still be able to walk."  
  
Yet another head looked in from behind Rin. "Hello Higurashi-san." Said the tall, white-haired Sesshomaru Kaneda.  
  
She nodded slightly. "Kaneda-san."  
  
He then turned to Rin, who was watching Souta curiously. "Rin, let's go."  
  
She nodded obediently and quickly latched onto his hand. "Yes, Sesshomaru- sama!"  
  
His attention was then back on Kagome. "I hope your brother's going to be okay. I'm sorry for what happened."  
  
She smiled sadly. "He's going to be okay. I've just been assigned the case on this guy, and I'm going to a meeting about it in a few minutes."  
  
"I hope you solve it soon. Best of luck to you, Higurashi-san."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
After they had left, she checked her watch and stood up. "Bye, Souta. I'll be back later." She whispered, and leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the forehead before walking out into the sunlight.  
.

.  
Police Office  
.

.  
"Welcome, Higurashi-san. Please, have a seat."  
  
Kagome sat down slowly. "Thank you."  
  
"Hmm. All right, let's get down to business. In short, this person, we're led to believe it's a male, has committed exactly 58 successful murders so far, and succeeded in injuring 26."  
  
Kagome winced, knowing her younger brother was among the 26 injured. It was then that she noticed somebody sitting in the corner, but she couldn't see the stranger's face, so she decided to ignore it for the moment.  
  
"Now, we want you to find out as much as possible. We'll give you all the information we can, but we haven't got much. Now, I should tell you that the reason your being put on this case is because the last 2 detectives on this case were among the 58 murdered."  
  
Kagome paled. "Can you possibly provide me with a bodyguard or something?"  
  
"I was just getting to that." The officer turned and motioned to the person in the corner to come forward. "This is Inuyasha. He was put in jail for the murder of a woman named Kikyo, but he claims he didn't do it. He says it was the guy that's been doing these killings."  
  
Kagome nodded, studying the angry looking young..........what was he? He sported dog ears on his head, atop silvery white hair that was as long as hers, and beautiful golden eyes.  
  
The officer noticed her curious gaze and smiled. "He's a hanyou, in case you're wondering."  
  
Kagome blinked rapidly. Was it really possible for him to be a hanyou? A half-demon in this day and age? She'd heard similar stories from her eccentric grandfather, but she'd always been sure those weren't true.  
  
"Anyway, because he seems to want to help us so badly, and we've found nothing else on his records, we're assigning him as your bodyguard. But we're giving you something to restrain him, just in case he tries something. It's a rosary with a voice-activated shock. So, record a word with your voice on it, and every time that you say the word, it'll give him a sharp shock."  
  
Kagome nodded, still trying to get a permanent picture of him in her mind.  
  
"Now, we're giving him a hotel room near your apartment building, so that you can have him close by if you were to be attacked. And because he's a hanyou, I can insure that he'll be there pretty fast."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The officer smiled and handed her a folder. "These are the files on his victims, and how they were killed. I'll leave you to get acquainted with your bodyguard." He said, then tipped his hat to her and left the room, leaving just her and Inuyasha.  
  
She stared blankly at the folder for a few moments, then decided that it might be a good idea to say something. "Um......hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"I know who you are."  
  
She was surprised at the coldness in his voice. "Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you, anyway."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. I'm not stupid, wench. It's pretty damn obvious that you're scared of me, because you think I'm a murderer."  
  
"It's true that I'm a little scared of you, I'll admit that. But I have no idea about your case, so I can't really make judgment, now, can I?" she asked boldly.  
  
He looked at her incredulously. "Well, that's a new one. You've got guts, girl, I'll admit that."  
  
"Uh, can you please not call me 'girl'? I have a name you know."  
  
"Feh. Let's avoid names. I just wanna get this bastard on death row where he belongs and get this over with."  
  
"I thought you had a special interest in this case, but it seems like you just want to do your 'community service' and get out of here."  
  
His eyes flashed as he turned on her. "I have a VERY special interest in this case, got it?! That guy killed my girlfriend!"  
  
"How are you so sure it was this guy?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
He glared at her. "It's a long story that's none of your damn business, so keep your nose out of it!"  
  
"Fine. But, if it's something important to the case, I want to know about it, okay?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
Then she stared at him unblinkingly for a few moments until finally he burst. "What are you staring at?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just realized that I totally forgot your name."  
  
"Oh, brother."  
  
"What is it again?"  
  
"Inuyasha Kaneda."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Kaneda?"  
  
"Yeah. Got a problem with it?"  
  
"Do you have a brother named Sesshomaru?"  
  
That got his attention. He stared straight at her. "How do you know my brother?"  
  
"His daughter is a close friend of my younger brother's."  
  
"Daughter? He actually has a kid?!"  
  
"Yeah, her name's Rin. But she's actually adopted."  
  
"Hmm. I see. Tell me, did he ever actually find himself a woman?"  
  
"Don't you know about your brother's life even a little bit?"  
  
"No, I hate the bastard."  
  
"Oh...... well, yes, he married a woman named Kagura about 6 years ago, and they adopted Rin about 4 years ago."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"Kagura?"  
  
"No, Rin."  
  
"She's turning 10 in 3 months."  
  
"Interesting. Well, I believe our little meeting is over." He said, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here, they told me to give this to you."  
  
Kagome took it and scanned it quickly, seeing that it was the hotel's card with Inuyasha's room number scribbled on it.  
  
"And they said to go ahead and record your voice on this thing." He said, handing her the rosary. "Click the button under that bead and say the word you want it to be, and it will be locked on that word forever. Meaning that nobody can change it."  
  
She nodded, then paused. "Wait, can't you just take this off?"  
  
"I get shocked if I try it."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
She looked down at the rosary blankly, wondering what word to use. Then she smiled and clicked the button. "Sit."  
  
She let go of the button and looked up to find Inuyasha staring at her. "Sit? That's the word?"  
  
"Yes. It's simple, easy, and hard to mess up. Would you prefer the word to be woompapalooza?"  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"I don't know. I just made it up."  
  
"Feh. Whatever, it's your decision, bitch."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My name is Kagome. That's what I'd like you to call me by."  
  
"I think that 'bitch' suits you just fine."  
  
"Ka-go-me! KAGOME! Is that so hard?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"See, now wasn't that easy?"  
  
"Sure, I just like 'bitch' better. Has a nice ring to it, in my opinion." He snapped.  
  
She glared at him. "This case could be much more pleasant if you would just treat me civilly."  
  
"Sure. See ya, bitch." He said, then waved and walked out the door towards the back of the room, where 2 policemen were automatically beside him, obviously escorting him away.  
  
Kagome shook her head and sighed, then walked out the door, and ran straight into a stack of paper and fell back.  
  
She landed ungracefully on her butt. "Ouch......."  
  
Then she realized that the stack of paper was actually a person. "Oh, geez, sorry!" she cried, holding out her hand to the young man.  
  
He took it and pulled himself up, then bent down to pick up the papers. "No, it was my fault. I'll have to remember to take less paper next time."  
  
Kagome leaned down next to him and helped pick up the papers, until she had a small stack collected. "I'll help you with these. Where are these going?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Kagome quickened her pace to keep up with him until they reached an office, where the young man set the papers down on the desk inside, motioning for her to do the same.  
  
"Thank you for you help, miss."  
  
"No problem. I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said, sticking her hand out.  
  
He shook her hand and smiled. "I'm Miroku Kobayashi. I'm an intern here."  
  
"Oh. Nice to meet you!"  
  
"You too. Say, could you do me a favor?"  
  
She quirked an eyebrow. "Depends on what it is."  
  
Then, he grasped both of her hands in his. "Beautiful Kagome, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"  
  
She immediately jerked her hands away from his, with a bright red blush on her face. "NO! You pervert!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself, you're just so gorgeous!"  
  
"Eh?" she asked, her eyebrow twitching dangerously. "I'm leaving."  
  
"My humblest apologies, miss!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Right."  
  
"Well, I'll see you around!" he said, waving enthusiastically.  
  
"Sure ya will." She muttered under her breath as she walked quickly out of the police station.  
  
As she got into her car, her mind wandered back to her mysterious bodyguard. What did he really know about the murderer?  
  
She started up the engine, and sat listening to the car come to life, still deep in thought.  
  
He knew something, and she was going to find out exactly what it was that he was hiding.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Well, I really hope you liked it! This is the first fic I've written that's actually gonna have a plot with major twists and turns (I hope). I guess I finally got off my lazy ass and got creative.  
  
Well, R and R, because I'd love to hear what you think! Flames are welcome, suggestions are appreciated, and praises are worshipped!


End file.
